


Crystal

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, eruri cuddles gives me life, i really like them being tender and loving ok, i'm clearly avoiding the f-word hahaha, like this is the most you're going to get out of me, mainly erwin's perspective, very very vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin was content with these silent nights, secretly admiring the man who lay beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my main inspiration for this drabble (and the name of it): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyJvLa6vMOQ

Erwin knew it was creepy, but he couldn't help but watch Levi when he fell asleep. It was a habit he formed the first time  
Levi decided to stay for the night after.

Their usual way with fumbling, desperate hands had become loving strokes, trailing each other's bodies. It wasn't a quick  
animalistic fulfillment anymore. It was something different; better. Erwin draped himself over Levi and intertwined their  
fingers. Their mouths found each other more often and the kisses were soft, lips pressing together gently. They shared  
quiet little moans and stuttering gasps as a rhythm to express their pleasure, Erwin's name tumbling from Levi's lips over  
and over like he was the only one Levi cared for, the only thing that mattered.

It was _love making_ , really, and their relationship had changed with it. Levi never said anything about it to him, but Erwin knew that he had accepted this new dynamic with gratitude.  
(Erwin would never know how much it meant to Levi, though)

The first time they made love was the first time Levi stayed and slept with Erwin. He cleaned them up after like he always did then got off the bed, the mattress shifting slightly from the loss of weight. Erwin expected him to pull his clothes on then, leave with only a backwards glance to give thanks, but he didn't. He simply folded the discarded clothes and pulled on his boxer briefs. He looked at Erwin, oddly shy, then clambered back into bed and underneath the covers. Erwin found Levi's hand, interlocking their fingers, then they were kissing again, open and unhurried. Levi pulled back afterwards, his breath tickling Erwin's face.

"Is something wrong, Levi?" Erwin inquired, noticing the strange expression he wore. Levi replied with a soft hum, then pulled himself closer to Erwin and buried his face into his chest.

"...can I stay tonight?" he asked quietly, voice muffled.

"Of course," Erwin murmured. He planted a kiss on the smaller man's forehead, then another on his cheek. "Of course you can stay."

Levi brought his arms to Erwin's back then, gently stroking. Erwin hugged him back while continuing to press small kisses where he could. They stayed like that for a long time, in their comforting embrace, and Erwin didn't even notice Levi had fallen asleep. Erwin wasn't tired, besides, he was happy laying here with his forehead pressed against Levi's. He liked watching how relaxed Levi's face was, an expression he never had when he was awake. He liked seeing the way Levi's hair fell over his face and onto the pillow, black ink spilled on white paper. He liked watching Levi's body too, the way his breath moved through his chest, proof of his beating heart. It was a bit foolish, but Erwin easily fell asleep that night.

********  
Erwin expected to be reprimanded for his creepiness when Levi found out what he was doing. That didn't stop him from  
watching Levi sleep time after time, though. Erwin was content with those silent nights, secretly admiring the man who lay  
beside him.  
Maybe he'd never be able to tell Levi how he felt, but this way Erwin knew.      

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, suggestions and critiques are always welcomed~  
> If you liked this you can check out my tumblr @ http://consensual-sexy-times.tumblr.com/


End file.
